


The Birthday Gift

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Caring Jensen, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Castration, Mpreg, Not between the Js, Older Jared, Omega Jared Padalecki, Past Abuse, Polygamy, Scared Jared Padalecki, Slavery, Top Jensen Ackles, Younger Jensen, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!Jensen, kind of, mentions of mpreg, omega!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: It's Jensen's eighteenth birthday and he can't wait for his gifts. Especially one special on all Alphas get when they reach adulthood.SPN Kinkmeme fill, more inside





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89907.html?thread=35534899#t35534899
> 
> Alpha! Jensen gets a slave for his eighteenth birthday. A terrified, abused slave named Jared (25-35). (Only bottom! Jared please)
> 
> Sorry if it's not good, I wrote this in like thirty minutes trying to avoid homework. I don’t own anyone they belong to themselves.  
> All mistakes are my own  
> Enjoy

Jensen Ackles was enjoying his birthday. Who wouldn’t be? He was a young Alpha turning eighteen, came from a rich family, and everyone was paying attention to him. The one thing he was looking forward to the most, though, was the gifts. Okay, maybe _one_ gift in particular.

Alphas were gifted their first Omega on their eighteenth birthday. Alphas usually ended up with two or three Omegas and made a nice a little family with them. Jensen’s own Alpha father, Mack, had five Omegas who he loved and took care of and had twenty pups altogether. Jensen was the youngest of them and one of three Alphas. The rest of his siblings had been Betas with one Omega born in the mix.

Omegas were rare and cared for. There were many Betas and a good amount of Alphas in the world but Betas were lucky if they were able to have one child let alone more. Omegas were the reason humanity hadn’t gone extinct and there were so few of them. They could carry multiple children and were more fertile than Betas. Any Omega that was born was cared for and protected until they had their first heat and then sold off to an Alpha that would mate them.

Omegas were unable to care for themselves and needed an Alpha to do so. Omegas without Alphas taking care of them tended to kill themselves before they even hit there twenties. They also needed to be around other Omegas to help booster each other spirits and take care of any pups that came along together. Hence why Alphas almost always had more than one Omega in their family unit.

Jensen couldn’t wait to have his first Omega to care and provide for. To have pups with.

He had to truly concentrate so that he didn’t demand his presents then and there. Acting like a brat wouldn’t help him look like the adult he now was. He eventually started enjoying all the attention and congratulations he was getting.  

That didn’t mean he wasn’t trembling with excitement when it was time to open his presents.

He opened the small ones first. Small being a relative term. He got a new car, a video game system, clothes, and shoes. He also got presents for his new Omega. Candles that the Omega would love to smell, silk scarfs and panties (Omega were tactile little creatures that loved soft things),  dildos, plugs, gags, and even a big teddy bear.

Anything else he would need for his Omega would be provided by Jensen. 

Jensen had to wait until everyone that was in his party left before he could see his Omega. The meeting of any first Omega was always a family affair that consisted of the Alpha parent and the Omegas under that Alpha’s care. It wasn’t until past midnight that he got to meet him.

Jensen’s own Omega father, Tommy, brought in Jensen’s Omega. Jensen felt his breath catch. His Omega was beautiful.

The first thing he noticed was how tall his Omega was. He easily towered over Jensen. The next thing he noticed was his eyes. They were slanted like a fox’s and lined with coal. They were hazel but Jensen noticed that they changed colors in the light. He was tanned and muscular but lean. He had a cute mole by his nose and his lips were full and kissable. His hair was a chestnut color and someone, most likely Jensen’s Omega father, had put it up in braids. He was wearing a pair of red, lacy boy shorts that could be seen under a short, sheer, lace white robe. He was older than Jensen, maybe 24 or 25.

He was perfect.

“Hi, I’m Jensen,” he went to put his hand on the Omega’s cheek and felt him trembling.

“Hey, shh, I won’t hurt you,” the Omega had unshed tears in his eyes. Poor thing must be terrified.

“Jared, honey,” Tommy said, “This is Jensen, my pup. The one I was talking to you about earlier. He’ll take care of you now.”

“Yeah, sweetie, I’m your new Alpha.”

Jared got on his knees and bowed his head. Jensen noticed the scars on the back of Jared’s neck. Under closer inspection, he saw old scars lining Jared’s back. Scars that looked like whip marks. Jensen looked at his Alpha father, bewildered.

“He’s a rescue, Jensen. Tommy and I,” Tommy went to kneel by his Alpha, “found him in the Omega Center. He has been abused by his first Alpha. Jared was taken away from him after he tried to have Jared castrated. The doctor he took him to was undercover and called the cops. They took Jared away from him.”

Jensen gasped. How can any Alpha hurt an Omega? They were precious little creatures that made the world go round. They were there to be taken care of, not tortured! What kind of Alpha would try to have an Omega castrated? What loose screws did Jared’s old Alpha have?

Jensen put his hand on top of Jared’s head hoping to calm the Omega down.

“Take good care of him, Jensen. He needs love and comfort,” Tommy said. He crawled towards Jared, “Don’t worry, honey, we’re here now and Jensen is a good Alpha, he’ll take care of you.”

Jensen turned to his Alpha father and watched as his dad’s other Omegas surrounded Jared.

“He’s your responsibility now, Jensen. If I find out you don’t take care of him I’ll take him away from you and keep him for myself.”

“Don’t worry, dad, I will. Thank you for giving him to me.”

Mack nodded, “Okay, sweeties, give Jared some space. I think he and Jensen need to get acquainted and they can’t do that with all of us here.”

All five of Mack’s Omegas got up and gave Jared one last word of encouragement before hugging Jensen and leaving behind their Alpha. Jensen took a deep breath and turned his attention to Jared.

“Okay, sweetie, why don’t we go up to our room,” he helped Jared up and took his hand. He led them to the third floor where his room was located. Jensen took in Jared’s surprised expression when he saw Jensen’s room. Jensen’s room was big but since he had grown up in it he hadn’t really thought much about it.

He made Jared sit on his bed. Jensen put Jared’s hair down and couldn’t help but run his fingers through the Omega’s soft hair. When all of the pins had been taken off and all the braids were gone Jared’s hair reached down to his shoulder. His hair was wavy because of the braids but Jensen suspected that Jared’s hair wasn’t fully straight.

“Oh sweetie, you’re perfect.”

Jared blushed and looked down, “Hey, none of that, now. I want to see your pretty face.”

Jensen felt his heart clench at seeing Jared’s fear plain on his face.

“Hey, sweet pea, you don’t have to be scared, I won’t hurt you, I promise. What that last Alpha did to you,” Jensen had to stop the growl of anger that wanted to spill out, “He was a piss poor excuse for an Alpha.”

“Do you think,” Jared took a deep breath, “Do you really think I’m pretty?”

“Of course, sweet pea! You’re the most beautiful Omega I’ve ever seen in my life!”

“Are you sure I’m not too old, or too tall, or too muscular? I can get skinnier if you want! My last Alpha said if he got rid of my balls I would be prettier, you can do that if you want. I can also look younger if you do that. Please just don’t leave me!”

Jensen felt sick to his stomach. How could Jared think that way? Worse, he was terrified. Jensen could smell the thick scent of fear coming off Jared and he had a feeling it wasn’t because he was afraid Jensen would abuse him but because he thought Jensen might leave him. Poor thing. Jensen knew that Omegas couldn’t survive without an Alpha taking care of them but did Jared really think it was his fault that he was taken away from his old Alpha?

“Jared, you do know why you were taken away from your old Alpha, right?”

“Is it because I did something wrong? I can do better with you, Alpha, I promise.”

“Jared,” Jensen pulled Jared to his chest, “you were taken away from him because he abused you. You have scars on your skin sweetie, that’s not right. Omegas need to be taken care of from their Alphas, not hurt.”

Jared looked at Jensen with big, innocent eyes. Jensen felt his natural protective instincts go into overdrive. He would take care the Omega in his arms, he swore.

“Are you going to claim me tonight, Alpha?”

Jensen almost said no but one look at Jared told him if he didn’t Jared would take that as a rejection and think it was because he was damaged.

“Of course, I will, sweetie. I’m your Alpha, aren’t I? What kind of Alpha doesn’t claim their sweet little Omega their first night?”

Jared smiled and stood up. Jensen took off the robe and then Jared’s panties. His mouth watered when he saw the Omega naked for the first time.

“Gorgeous, so perfect.”

Jared blushed and then turned around to show his pert ass. Jensen wanted to bury his tongue in between those cheeks and discover the secret that was hidden within them. He settled in kissing Jared’s neck.

“Go get in position, Jared, and let your Alpha see how beautiful you are.”

Jared got on all fours and presented his ass in the air. He swayed his hips side to side, trying to entice his Alpha. As if Jensen needed any encouragement. He got on his knees behind his Omega and parted Jared’s soft, white globes to find the hidden treasure within.

Jared’s little hole was already shining with slick. Jensen’s mouth started watering. The scent coming off of Jared was intoxicating. It smelt like vanilla and honey. He couldn’t take it anymore, he bent his head and licked a stripe on Jared’s hole.

It tasted as sweet as it smelled.

Jared groaned and bucked under Jensen’s administrations. It took all of Jensen’s strength to keep Jared still enough to continue licking.

After he had had his fill, Jensen got on his knees and took his aching member in his hand. He hit the tip of his dick on Jared’s opening. Jared’s hole was winking at him. Jensen smiled, Jared definitely wanted this. He tapped the head on Jared’s hole a few more times before wiggling a finger in there.

Holy shit, it was wet and tight! Jensen couldn’t wait to get in there. First, though, he had to loosen Jared up a bit. He didn’t want to hurt his Omega just because he wanted to get off quickly. The first claiming was supposed to be an Omega’s first good experience with his Alpha. Jensen wasn’t going to mess this up.

When he had four fingers in Jared and Jared was buckling around like a bronco and moaning like crazy, Jensen knew it was time.

He took his length and slowly fed it into Jared’s pliant body. Fuck, it was so good! Jensen couldn’t help but moan as he slowly sunk into his Omega’s body. He felt whole. Once he bottomed out, he stood still making sure Jared accommodated to Jensen’s length and girth.

He felt Jared’s muscles constricting and it created a magnificent vice over his manhood, “Alpha, please, need to feel you move.”

Jensen complied.

He tried to go slow but after a while, he just couldn’t. He started pistoning in and out of Jared’s body. It didn’t help that the Omega was begging for Jensen to go, “harder, faster. Please, Alpha wanna feel it.”

Jensen sped up when he felt his knot inflating. He knew Jared felt it too because he looked back at Jensen with pleading eyes. Fuck, but that was hot.

Jared used his inner muscles to message Jensen’s knot, encouraging it to grow. Every time the knot caught on Jared’s rim he groaned and moaned louder, “Please, Alpha, knot me, claim me. I wanna feel loved.”

“You are loved, little one, I love you completely.”

Jared came hard when Jensen whispered those words into his ears. Jared’s orgasm triggered Jensen’s and soon he was tied to Jared, his seed pumping deep into the Omega’s channel, finding Jared’s womb and hopefully fertilizing his eggs so that a pup would soon grow. Jensen bit Jared’s neck as soon as he came, successfully claiming his Omega.

Jensen felt boneless after his orgasm and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on top of Jared but that wouldn’t be right. He had to take care of his mate first. So he gathered his remaining strength to rearrange sweaty limbs until he was spooning Jared. They were going to be tied for a while so he wanted Jared comfortable. He took pillows from his bed and put them under Jared’s head and tucked soft, warm blankets around them. The sweat had started cooling down and Jared was shivering. He couldn’t have his mate cold, now could he? He then got a cloth on the nightstand and used it to clean Jared’s body of cum and sweat.

“You comfortable, sweetie?”

Jared nuzzled his nose under Jensen’s nose, “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good,” he couldn’t help but kiss the top of Jared’s head.

“Was it—Was it good for you, Alpha,” Jared asked shyly.

Jensen looked down at his newly claimed mate, “Sweetheart, it was fantastic.”

Jared smiled and snuggled closer to his Alpha. Jensen knew that for the moment, all of Jared’s fears had disappeared.

 

 


End file.
